Sick Again
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Jaspidot, based off of kurokoccheerio's gemhunterAU on tumblr.


Peridot slowly blinked her eyes open as she awoke to another day. Just like the last day and the day before where she would get up to do her research. Over the last couple weeks she has been kept busy with her specific project of healing all the broken gems she had collected. Unfortunately, her original formula that had worked on a few gems, including Jasper, didn't work on the other gems. This was definitely problematic, but Peridot was headstrong and certain she would find the correct cure.

Today wasn't that day though. Peridot remained wrapped up in her covers for the next couple minutes just trying to breathe properly. She loved her job but sometimes it was taxing on her health. Her neck and lower back ached from the hunched position she had spent doing experiments yesterday. Not to mention, the mental exhaustion she still felt even after a full night's rest.

Today was definitely not the day she was going to get any work done…but she still felt the need to at least check on Jasper. The gem usually got quite restless when she was left alone for too long. The television could only hold her interest for so long and there were only so many snacks to eat. Peridot knew she was undoubtedly very sick when even the thought of a great gem warrior watching cartoons didn't seem all that humorous anymore.

Peridot somehow got to a standing position with her sore muscles and she looked over to her dresser. While she wished to keep her modesty, she hardly felt like straining her tired body with any unnecessary actions. With a short and depleting mental argument with herself, she left her bedroom without changing her outfit or putting on a hijab. She was just going to confirm that Jasper was fine and then head back to bed anyway.

She hobbled down the stairs, trying not to fall. When she turned the corner to the living room, she stopped to take a breather. She already saw Jasper, who was sitting on the couch watching the tv with boredom.

Peridot smiled slightly through her pain as she remembered why she was in this position to begin with. She had slaved over her notes and went over equations hundreds of time just so the gem before her was not longer in pain. The pain Peridot had caused in the first place.

It was then that Jasper noticed the human had snuck down the stairs while she wasn't paying attention. When she saw Peri was not wearing her usual attire, she looked at her with some confusion, but then returned half of her gaze back to the screen. Peridot normally did a lot of strange things that she didn't understand.

Peridot decided she was satisfied with Jasper's current temperament and pivoted on her heels to head back up stairs. As she looked up, the stairs seemed much taller than before. She had unequivocally underestimated her illness. There was no way she would be able to climb all the way up. And while she wasn't against asking for help from Jasper, she realized that it would be a moot point because the couch was just as comfortable as her bed and Jasper would be close enough to get her water or anything else to aid in her rehabilitation.

Reluctantly, Peridot settled on her side of the couch trying to get comfortable in her drained state. Jasper gave her another look and the gem finally comprehended that the human was sick. Humans sure seemed to do that a lot. They were so vulnerable and frail.

Peridot brought her legs up and turning toward Jasper, she stretched out the limbs in the space between them. Leaning to the left, she rested her body and her pounding skull against the back of the couch. She gave a heavy sigh and let her eyes shut.

"Um…"

Peridot opened her eyes to see that Jasper had moved to face her fully.

"Yes, Jasper?" she asked and was surprised at how garbled her voice was as it came up her throat.

"…Is there…something I could…uh, do?"

The question was odd to hear and Peri took a few moments to answer her.

"No, my body is capable of healing itself."

Jasper frowned, "If we were to fuse-"

"It's fine, Jasper," she concluded as she closed her eyes again.

The last thing she wanted to do was fuse with Jasper. Recalling the pain she had felt the first time they had fused, she was reluctant to inadvertently cause the other discomfort. Though she was sure the gem could probably handle her minor injuries and quite possibly heal them, Peridot was unsure about her mental debilitation. Gems worked differently and while she had learned there were much more stronger and complex gems, Peri had doubts on whether Jasper could deal with the maelstrom going on in her mind right now.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?" Jasper questioned in abnormal and awkward concern, "…I want to help."

Peridot observed the other's worried expression and pursed her lips together as she thought.

"I suppose a back massage would be nice."

If it had been earlier in their relationship, Peridot would have added a comment about not breaking her spine, but by now Jasper was so much more gentle with her. It was nice, especially because she felt fully comfortable with letting her eyelids fall shut as Jasper got up to follow out the given suggestion.


End file.
